


Breaking down the Walls

by lena_malia



Series: The New York Vampire Clan Chronicles [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peace, Simon the peacemaker, basically everyone getting along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_malia/pseuds/lena_malia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon seems to have forgotten that the vampires, werewolves and shadowhunters can't stand each other.<br/>He just wants all of his friends to get along, so he tries to reason with his clan.</p><p>They all silently sat next to each other, when Stan spoke up “Raphael can never know about this.” </p><p>“Agreed”, they promised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking down the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post another ONS with my favorite vampire clan since I got such great responses to my last one and to maybe make it like a series? I called it "The New York Vampire Clan Chronicles" so whenever you have a prompt, just write it in the comments and I'll see what I can do :)  
> Like always a Saphael fic with an extra portion Elliott and Lily. I just love these two!

It all started with Simon wanting to invite the Shadowhunter squad to his new home. 

If he was being honest, the only person he really wanted to see was Clary....maybe Isabel, but since they all came as a package deal, Simon had invited the rest of the team as well. 

The only problem was that he had forgotten to tell Raphael about it and now the clan leader wasn’t in for the night. To say Simon was panicking would have been an understatement. 

The young vampire skipped to the living room, hoping to find the second in command, Lily, there. He was lucky, spotting her now blue hair immediately. Without hesitating he walked over, giving the vampires surrounding her small smile, before addressing his problem.

“Lily, do you know when Raphael will be back?” 

“He has some meetings to attend downtown, what’s the problem baby?”

Simon began pacing, looking at his watch, only an hour before they would arrive. 

“I might have done something stupid and forgot to ask Raphael for permission.”

“Permission for what?”

“Imighthaveinvitedclaryandtheotherstothehotel.”

“Come again?” 

“He invited his little redhead friend and the other Shadowhunters to the Hotel” answered Stan calmly. 

Simon took a second to gape at him, amazed that he had understood his slurred sentence before he turned to the clearly surprised vampires. Noticing that something interesting was going on, the others came closer. 

“You did what?” Lily was caught between amusements and wanting to hit him in the face. 

“I’m sorry! Clary wanted to see how I lived and I panicked, so I said she should come over and she never goes alone these days, so I said it wouldn’t be a problem to bring the others.  
And then I kind of forgot it and now I can’t ask Raphael and he’s going to kill me.”

“He’s not going to kill you.”

“Oh, he so is.” 

“Not helping, James.”

James apologetically raised his hands. Lily seemed to think for a minute, watching Simon closely. 

“Do you vouch for them?” 

“Yes! Yes I do.” Simon blurted without thinking twice (on second thought....was he really vouching for Jace?).  
Lily nodded and turned to the rest of the vampires. 

“What do you think guys?”

There were a few shoulder shrugs and some meaningful looks exchanged before the smallest of them all spoke up. Simon knew her as Cynthia. 

“We had them at the hotel before, they didn’t cause any problems. We have an alliance with them and we shouldn’t give them any reason to break it.” 

Simon frowned at the sentence; he didn’t quite like his clan to undermine themselves so much.  
“This is your home and if you don’t want them here, that’s totally your choice. They have to accept it.” He interfered. 

Lily smiled at his words. “Well, well look who’s beginning to stand up for his family.” 

Simon would have blushed if he was still human. But it gave him courage to look them all in the eyes and say “Look, just be honest. I don’t want to do something that you all don’t feel comfortable with.  
I can go eat dinner with them elsewhere, it won’t be a problem.”

“No. Let them come. Let’s show them how good we can be.” Cynthia smiled, her fangs showing.  
Simon’s stomach turned a bit. Whatever she meant with that. Lily rose from her seat only to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

“We are serious, Simon. We understand that you want to keep in touch with the Shadowhunter girl since she’s part of your human life. And we are all going to behave like perfect hosts. Are we clear?”

The last question was directed to the group behind her. All nodded, Simon seeing only pureness in their eyes. Relieved he sighed before remembering another thing. 

“What about Raphael?”

Cynthia smiled again, this time it was an honest one.  
“We can keep a secret. It’s not like you’re the only one to ever do something behind his back.” 

Simon watched the others for confirmation which he got once again with nods. 

“When will they come, Simon?”  
Elliotts question brought him back to panic mode.

“Half an hour” He stated weakly. Lily immediately clapped her hands, turning all attention to her.

“Okay let’s get started. Stan, make some drinks, put a LOT of alcohol in it.  
Everyone, make sure you look presentable.  
James and Toni, make sure this place looks clean. Get some books and the billiard table down here.” 

The vampires quickly vanished to do their chores. In a matter of 15 minutes the living room looked nothing like it had before.  
They had put the couches closer together, creating a pillow tower right next to it, the billiard table took up some room as well as the 50 books Shirin had brought down. Toni found some popcorn to put on the table. 

It looked comfortable, cozy even. Pleased they observed their work when the doorbell rang. Since it never rang expect on Halloween when children were daring themselves to go near the spooky hotel, they all knew who it was. 

“Okay everyone, make sure you look busy. Watch TV, play billiard, read a book, look casual. Let’s make them comfortable.” 

The clan spread as ordered, leaving Lily and Simon. The second in command and by now his friend gave him a reassuring smile before propping down next to Cynthia to watch TV. 

Simon took a deep breath (even though he didn’t need it) and put a smile on his face before opening up the door. 

Before he could even say hello a whirlwind with red hair had already launched into him. He happily gave the hug back, spinning her around. 

“Hey there” He greeted softly when they separated. 

“Hey Simon” Isabel gave him a quick peck on the cheek, Jace and Alec simply shook his hand. It was obvious that the boys rather didn’t want to be there, while Isabel and Clary entered the building with great interest. 

“Shadowhunters” Lily greeted and swiftly walked over to them. She regarded them for a painful long second in which Simon gave her a small shove, before a gentle smile graced her features. 

“I’m sorry to ask, but I hope you haven’t brought any weapons?” They all shook their heads. 

“Brilliant. Then please, join us.” She winked at Simon and left them alone. Isabel still looked around, speechless. 

“This place is awesome!” She exclaimed only to run off to inspect a golden vase. Alec hurried after her, clearly not being comfortable at all. 

Jace was the opposite, even going as far as taking of his leather jacket and joining James and Toni at the billiard table. 

“Well that’s going certainly better than I expected” 

Clary smiled up at him, once again hugging her best friend. “I miss you so much” 

She exclaimed. Simon felt just the same, but he didn’t want to get sad about a situation he couldn’t change, so he simply took her hand and asked 

“Hey, do you want to see my room?” Clary hesitated for a second, but seeing her friends well and occupied she agreed. 

-

“Simon, this room is so cool! I love it.” 

Clary took her time looking through is room, taking in the big bed, the Star Wars posters on the wall, the black desk, and she even opened his closet. 

“These are not your clothes” She stated. Simon stepped closer, smiling at the various jackets and colourful shirts. 

“Raphael took me shopping. He said I can’t run around in ripped Jeans and Band Shirts when I’m representing the clan.” 

The redhead chuckled. “Well who knew you had to become a vampire to develop a fashion sense?” 

“Oh no that’s all Raphael. I would have never chosen those things, but he said they would look good and he paid, so I didn’t really have anything to say.”

Clary closed the wardrobe again, only to see herself in the big mirror attached to it. “Wow. This is a really big mirror.” 

Simon moved next to her, looking at their reflections. 

“Raphael put it on. He says it’s supposed to be a kind of therapy, confrontation.  
Every morning I have to look into it for five minutes. It’s supposed to help me to realize that I’m not a monster.” 

Clary took his hand in hers, squeezing softly. “You are not a monster” She spoke slowly and determined, meeting Simon’s eyes through the mirror. 

Simon gave her a quick kiss on the head and stepped aside so he couldn’t see himself anymore. Clary’s brows furrowed for a moment, but she decided to let it go for now. 

“We should check up downstairs, see if Jace has already managed to get himself killed.”

Jace was still very alive (sadly), pouting over his lost game while James and Toni high-five. “It was two against one. That wasn’t fair.” 

“Well ask your parabatai to join then.” 

“Alec!” 

Alec quickly spun around from where he had been watching Isabel talk to Cynthia. “Help me win against those two devils.” Alec’s response was an eye roll, but he did walk over to help his friend. 

They left shortly after that, Shadowhunters never had a rest day, always looking for another mission. 

It hadn’t been a long visit, but Simon was happy nonetheless and the vampires themselves were pretty satisfied about how the situation had gone. 

They all silently sat next to each other, when Stan spoke up “Raphael can never know about this.” 

“Agreed”, they promised. 

And when Raphael walked in several hours later to find them all scattered around the couch, watching a stupid movie with some of them still playing billiard, he only shook his head and joined them, sitting down next to Simon and stealing his drink. 

And when he asked his clan how their day had been a chorus of “Good” answered him, no one losing a word about Shadowhunters. 

\- 

It all started with Simon asking the clan if they wanted to have dinner at Takis. 

They had stayed in the whole week, not feeling up to anything really. By Thursday Simon decided he had enough and called an emergency meeting. 

“So your emergency meeting is asking us if we want to go out for dinner.” 

Simon threw his hands up in annoyance. “Yes, Stan, it is, because if I spend one more night in this hotel, I’m going to freak out. And I don’t want to go alone.” 

The last words he almost whispered, but being vampires they heard. They watched their baby unconsciously scratching his neck, not used to him not being his chipper self. 

Now that they thought about it, Simon had never left the hotel on his own, always taking at least three of them with him. He still didn’t feel safe or comfortable enough to walk the streets by night. 

“Of course we’ll come, right guys?” 

Cynthia quickly said, the others nodding frankly and making sure some part of them was touching Simon in order to make him feel protected and safe. It only took him a second to smile at them, calming the clan immediately. 

It was rare for the whole clan to go together somewhere, especially when their leader was known to be attending business elsewhere again, so when they entered Takis there were obvious stares.

Lily ignored them, making sure they got a table a bit further away from the entrance. 

While they ordered, another big group of downworlders sat down at the table next to them. 

Only when the vampires around him went stiff, Simon raised his head to look at the newcomers. 

“Luke!” He exclaimed happily and stood up to greet the alpha. Luke gave him a big hug, smiling like always. 

“Simon, how are you doing?” Simon gestured to the clan. 

“Oh just heading out for dinner, we were a bit bored at the hotel.” 

“Yeah, same here.” 

“Hey, we should sit together.” 

Simon had said the words without thinking, but immediately noticed both groups stilling in their movements, unease clear on all their faces. But he hadn’t seen Luke in like forever and didn’t want to back down. 

“Come on guys, please?”  
He pleaded, only addressing his clan. Lily sighed and gave the others a pointed look to which the vampires stood up to move their table next to the werewolves.

“Hey Lily, you’re alright?”

Lily gracefully took Lukes hand, giving him a friendly smile. 

“All well, Luke. I hope you’re okay too?”

After the pleasantries were exchanged a heavy silence fell over the group, only Luke and Simon talking occasionally. 

Simon really began to regret his decision, when Lily had enough of the awkward tension and addressed the werewolf girl next to her.

“I love your shirt. Where is it from?”

Maia blushed, quietly thanking her and before they knew it the two had started a conversation about fashion. And once the silence was broke, the others engaged as well, 

Elliott talking to Bat about music (Simon was pretty sure he told them about their band which Raphael would totally kill him for by the way Bat grinned at the given information), Toni and James addressing younger werewolves about their fighting techniques.

When no one was looking, Simon and Luke exchanged a high five; especially the vampire was very pleased with himself. 

Once the werewolves left, not before giving them an almost heartfelt goodbye (and he swore he had seen Lily and Maia exchanging numbers), the vampires ordered another blood cocktail, all in thoughts about what had just happened.

“That was.....fun.” Cynthia admitted, still sounding disbelieving.

“They are not that bad.” Toni added to which they all nodded.

There was a moment of silence before Stan spoke drily: “Raphael can never know about this.”

“Agreed”, they promised.

And when Raphael joined them at Takis several hours later, sniffing the air and asking them why they stank like wolf Stan made up a story about a werewolf fight with all of them adding small details to make it sound believable, no one losing a word about how they had joined them for dinner.

-

It all came down to Simon’s birthday a few weeks later, his first birthday away from home, with his new clan. 

The vampires had asked him what he wanted to do, offering all sorts of things, but Simon had only one wish. He wanted to celebrate with ALL his friends, including Clary, Luke and all the others. 

Lily called an emergency meeting, everyone but Simon and Raphael attending.

“So here’s the deal. Simon wants to celebrate with the Shadowhunters and Werewolves. Is that alright with everyone?”

There were thoughtful faces, no one speaking up for a while.

“Only the Shadowhunters and Werewolves we have met?”

Lily nodded. Cynthia, like always, was the first one to offer her opinion.

“I’m okay with that. We met them, they were friendly, and we got along.”

“And after all it is for a special occasion.” Elliott added. 

That seemed to settle it. Lily gave her friend a grateful smile and addressed the next, almost bigger problem.

“What about Raphael? I doubt that he’ll miss the first birthday of his baby.”

They all flinched at the thought of their leader finding out.

“Maybe we can have a meeting with the fairies arranged. He’ll be mad about missing the celebrations, but we all know he’ll put his responsibility as a leader first.”

The idea seemed to find a common liking. There was a small portion of bad conscience but just thinking of an angry Raphael made them go through with the plan.

They sent invitations out to the certain groups, told Raphael about his meeting (which he accepted, but mumbled the whole day about idiotas) and kept Simon out of loop.

 

When the day had come, the young vampire woke up to a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. Simon let out a pitiful whine and refused to open his eyes. 

“Please let me sleep” He mumbled, reaching up to grab the others hand. Raphael let out a small chuckle, his thumb caressing Simon’s hand. 

The vampire sighed happily and would have continued sleeping if Raphael didn’t choose to start poking him.

“despiértate amor” The older vampire demanded, his voice staying unnaturally soft.

Recognizing the voice Simons eyes flew open and he hurriedly sat up. “Raphael.” He greeted the other confused, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the sleepiness.

“Good morning and happy birthday.”

Simon’s eyes went wide when he remembered what day it was. 

“Holy shit, I forgot.” He whispered disbelieving, making Raphael chuckle again at his adorableness. 

Simon was so confused that he didn’t even notice the box in Raphael’s hand until he held it directly in front of him.

“What’s that?” He asked dumbfounded.

“It’s a present. Dios mio, you really aren’t a morning person.”

“For me?” Simon asked again which earned him a glare in return.

“Of course for you, idiota. Just open it.”

Carefully he took the box from Raphael, watching it curiously.

“It’s not going to explode, Simon.” Raphael was beginning to lose his patience already, eyebrows furrowing and everything.

“I just...didn’t expect you to give me a present.” The youngsters explained his behaviour, not daring to meet Raphael’s eyes. The vampire sighed, putting his finger under Simons chin to lift it up. Their eyes met.

“You need to stop being so insecure all the time, babe. Of course I’ll buy you a present, of course I’ll remember your birthday and of course you’ll get presents from the others as well.  
You’re part of our family, Simon. How often do I need to tell you that until it gets in this pretty little head of yours?”

Simon lowered his eyes only to look up again when Raphael’s other hand reached up to caress his cheek.

“Eres muy importante para mi, amor.“

Simon didn’t understand the words but whenever Raphael talked Spanish to him he got Goosebumps all over and a warm feeling settled in his chest.

“Gracias” Simon replied, letting Raphael freeze for a second.

“You understand Spanish?”

“No. Gracias is about the only word I know and I figured you were saying something nice because your voice didn’t have that threatening tone and you were smiling and I didn’t do anything to make you angry yet, so I figured Gracias is a good response.”

Raphael was left speechless by this once again damn fucking cute adorable fledging. Simon realized he wasn’t getting a response, so he finally opened the box. 

Inside laid a simple silver necklace with three pendants. Simon immediately recognized the symbol; he had seen it on Lily, Elliott and the others, everyone wearing it in a different place. 

Some clan members had it as a tattoo, Lily as a bracelet and looking at Raphael he saw a silver ring on his finger.

“What is this?”  
Raphael took the necklace from him, to turn it around in his hand.

“This is our emblem. Every vampire gets an ornament of it on his first birthday with the clan. I have it as a ring and I figured a necklace would fit you best.”

Meaning Raphael chose the necklace for him. It made Simons heart jump.

“Turn around” Raphael ordered and Simon did as he was told.

He felt the cold when Raphael put the necklace on him, but he was shivering for a different reason. He touched the jewel, feeling its symbolic power. 

He really was a part of the clan now.

Raphael rose from Simon’s bed, straightened his jacket and took a second to check his reflection in the giant mirror.

The younger boy watched him silently, enjoying the relaxed and almost peaceful look on Raphael’s face.

“Thank you. I forgot to say thank you. I love it.” He rambled. Raphael turned around, smiling softly.

“You’re very welcome.”

There was a moment of comfortable silence spent locking eyes and taking the other person in. Then Raphael straightened, coughing once.

“Well then. I hope you have a nice day with the clan.”

Simons face fell.

“You’re leaving?”

“Unfortunately I have some meeting to attend with the fairies. I assume the others have quite the party planed for you though. You won’t miss me.”

Of course I will Simon wanted to say. But he kept his mouth shut, nodded instead and waved awkwardly. 

Raphael sent him a fond look instead of rolling his eyes and exited the room.

Simon didn’t have any time for moping, because as soon as he got dressed, Lily entered. The vampire threw her arms around him, crushing him to her chest.

“Happy birthday baby!” She exclaimed happily. Simon let out a laugh, returning the hug slowly. She didn’t even let him response, instead she untangled herself from him, revealing the clothes in her hands. 

“I bought you some stuff, let’s try it on!” Simon was in such a good mood, he didn’t even think about protesting. Lily had chosen a black skinny Jeans with a dark red shirt.

“Is that silk?” Simon asked fascinated. Lily nodded, stepping closer. “I figured it was about time to improve your style and I have to say, I’m very good, in fact I’m awesome. I should do this as a profession. You look hot!”

Simon took a glance in the mirror to hide his embarrassment and realised with surprise that she was right. He did look hot. 

Somehow the silk shirt made him look like he was working out, clinging to his body like a second skin. 

Lily sent him a wolfish grin. “Too bad Raphael isn’t here to see this.” She immediately recognized the change of mood, Simons face dropping slightly.

“Oh come on now, no long faces. We have a surprise waiting for you. Let’s go.” 

She grabbed his hand and quickly led him out of the room, hoping to get that cute smile back on his face. 

The others waited in the living room and as soon as the two came around the corner, everyone yelled “SURPRISE!!!”

Simon had known that there would be a party, he had figured that much from all the secretive talks over the last couple of days. He hadn’t realized that it would really be a surprise because of the people that were there. 

The first one he spotted was Clary, then Isabel, then the rest of the crew. The redhead immediately rushed to him for a typical Clary hug, crushing him with all the strength she had, which since becoming a Shadowhunter was actually a lot. Over her shoulder he spotted Isabel, Jace, Alec and even Magnus.

“Happy birthday!” Clary shouted happily in his ear, only letting him go when he softly pushed her back. 

“What are you all doing here?” Simon asked, still dumbstruck. Clary gestured to the clan, giving them all a smile.

“They invited us.”

“Us too.”

“Luke!” This time it was Simon who ran into his arms. Luke circled his arms around the boy, holding him close. 

“Happy birthday, Simon. I hope you have a really good year ahead of you.” 

Simon had to hold back tears when he realized just how important the werewolf had become to him in the last couple of months. 

They had always been pretty close, but since turning Luke had been the number one person he could turn to (besides Raphael).

“Thank you.” He replied shakily and stepped back to regain his composure.

He turned to his clan, these amazing people that had seriously invited their enemies into their home because of him.

“I can’t believe you did this for me. Thank you so much. I love you.” 

The vampires exchanged proud looks. Simon opened his arms and just like that they gathered together, all touching some part of Simon. 

He had had a family before, his Mum and Rebecca, but during this year he had found a second family. A damn good one that he was really proud of.

“Okay, the emotional part is over, get this party started!” 

And just like that Lily had ruined the emotional mood, but Simon wasn’t mad. He really didn’t want to cry in front of them.

The party was great! The clan had outdone themselves, Stan had cooked and backed for the guests (it wasn’t enough for the werewolves, so Lily ordered a stack of pizzas), 

and James and Toni had tried to do some cocktails which were way too strong, judging by the way Cynthia behaved after having two of them. Shirin persuaded Jace to dance with her, causing everyone in a mile radius to disappear, afraid to be hurt by their dancing skills. 

Magnus had engaged Alec and Lily in a conversation, clearly enjoying Alec’s awkward behaviour around the attractive vampire. Elliott had joined Maia and Luke in a discussion about politics.

Normally Simon was the person to watch a party rather than engage, but today was different. 

There was always someone to talk to, someone who wanted to dance with him, someone who gave him a drink, someone to play billiard with. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had so much fun.

He did have so much fun that he didn’t notice Raphael entering the room. Neither did anyone else, until the music stopped. Everyone stopped in their movements, trying to find the source of the power cut. 

The vampire only had to cough once to get everyone’s’ attention. He didn’t look angry; in fact he was rather calm which was even scarier.

“What.the.hell.” were the only words coming out of his mouth.  
Even Lily didn’t want to answer him, slowly backing away, hiding behind Elliott. Simon sighed, realising that the clan had thrown the party without the knowledge of their leader, understandable watching his reaction now.

“This is my entire fault. Can I explain? Alone?” Raphael nodded swiftly. 

Simon gave the others a reassuring smile, turned the music back on and then took Raphael by the arm to guide him to a silent proof room.

Raphael crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, his typical ‘I expect an explanation and whatever you say you’re still fucked’ expression.

Simon’s immediate reaction was to raise his hands in defence.

“I thought you were out all night because of the fairies?”

“I came back early to see you. Don’t change the topic. What the hell is going on here?”

Simon wanted to come back to this ‘to see you’ bit, but he knew when Raphael was pissed and right now he clearly was.

“Sit down” He asked and when Raphael didn’t follow suit, he put his hands on the shoulders of the older one to sit him on the bed. Were they in Elliott’s room? Why was it silent proof again?

He took his time explaining the whole situation to Raphael, hoping the others could still party a bit. When he finished, Raphael kept silent.

“Look, I’m sorry. We should have told you, but we weren’t sure how you would react.”

“This is what you’re sorry about? Not that you literally brought our enemies into our home, into the only place where we are completely safe?”

“Not really. Everyone is cool with it. They’re starting to get along. Actually I’m quite the diplomat, don’t you think?”

Raphael shook his head, but Simon could see the tiny smile forming on his face.

Simon bumped his shoulder, smiling brightly. “Come on, old man. Why can’t you admit for once that I did well? It won’t kill you.” 

He snorted about his own joke which caused the other one to shake his head again. A hand ruffled Simon’s hair, brown eyes dancing with affection and something else.

“You’ve done well. I’m proud.”

Simons face light up immediately. This was all he ever wanted to hear from his mentor. 

Raphael ruined it with his next sentence though. He dramatically threw up his hands and fell back on the bed. 

“My life was so much easier when you weren’t in it. I can’t believe there are Shadowhunters and Werewolves having a party in my home.” 

Simon let himself fall back as well, watching silently as the older vampire laid an arm over his face, sighing deeply.

“Of all the times to be quiet you chose this one?” Came the amused question, but Simon heard the underlying exhaustion.

“Long day?” He asked worried. Raphael simply nodded.

“I hate meeting with the fairies. I should be glad you haven’t decided to befriend any of them. Promise me you’ll never bring any of them home.”

“But fairies can be really cool.”

“Simon.”

“Fine, no fairies. Can the others come over more often then?”

“Don’t push it.”

“Please? Pretty please?”

“Fine.”

Simon grinned, turning on his side, continuing to watch him closely.

“You’re staring.”

“You’re beautiful.”

He hadn’t meant to say it, but he didn’t panic or tried to find a way to take the words back. After all, it was the truth. Raphael removed the arm over his face, slowly turning his face to Simon. 

They simply looked at each other, not moving an inch. 

Simon didn’t know how much time passed when Raphael finally answered, voice gone hoarse: “You’re not bad yourself.” 

Simon snorted, moving closer. Raphael seemed to stiffen for a moment, before exhaling and relaxing.

Simon reached up hesitantly and slowly, giving him enough time to recoil, but he didn’t so his hand touched Raphael’s cheek, softly caressing it with his thumb.  
Their eyes never left each other.

“I have a birthday wish. May I?"

Raphael opened his mouth, a sassy answer already prepared, but he saw the open and vulnerable look on Simon’s face, so he simply nodded.

Before the new found courage could leave him, Simon leant forward and captured Raphael’s lips with his own. 

The clan leaders hand shot forward, grabbing Simon by his shirt to pull him closer. He willingly opened his mouth to welcome the others tongue and only when Simon groaned he broke the kiss. 

The teenager tried to pull him back in, which Raphael noted with a quiet laugh.

“As much as I would love for this to continue, but I’m tired and I only wish for sleep right now.”

Simon searched his face, still a bit confused about the rejection.

“Don’t look at me like a kicked puppy. We’ll continue tomorrow.”

“You promise?”

Raphael’s smile grew wider. “I promise.”

Simon couldn’t help himself to reply with a grin and a soft quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Sparkling eyes answered him more than any words could have. 

Raphael pulled the covers over them with one swift motion. Sometimes Simon loved vampire strength. 

He robbed closer until Raphael had enough and pulled him against his side with an annoyed huff.

“If you fidget in your sleep I’ll throw you out of the bed.”

“That’s fair I suppose.”

Simon pressed his face against Raphael’s neck, enjoying the shiver of the older one and thought to himself that this was definitely his best birthday ever.

And when the others noticed a few hours later that the two still hadn’t returned 

(“Oh my god he killed him” “He can’t, he’s already dead. Get it? Hahaha” “Alec, you are never drinking again.”), they sent out a search party. 

It was Lily who decided to check in Elliott’s room and found them curled up sleeping peacefully. She did back out of the room eventually but not before taking pictures and showing them to their guests. The squeals almost woke the two up.

The night went down as the start of something new. New Friendships, new love, new beginnings. All that because one person had decided to break down the walls between them.

**Author's Note:**

> despiértate amor - Wake up love
> 
> Eres muy importante para mi, amor - You are so important to me, my love


End file.
